1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and an operational method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device may perform complex functions through a combination of various functions, including a screen configuration function. Accordingly, the electronic device may generate screen configuration information for an external device to provide the screen configuration information. For example, the electronic device may determine at least one object to be displayed on a screen and generate screen configuration information corresponding to an object. Thus, the external device may display the object on the screen on the basis of the screen configuration information received from the electronic device.
However, both electronic devices may generate the screen configuration information according to a script having a predetermined sentence. That is, when a user of the electronic device writes a script, the electronic device may generate the screen configuration information on the basis of the script. Therefore, when the user of the electronic device is not used to write the script, the electronic device may not generate the screen configuration information. That is, the electronic device may not easily generate the screen configuration information. Accordingly, user efficiency and user-convenience of the electronic device may be reduced.